Returned to Me
by meefgal
Summary: <html><head></head>"… V-Vaati?" I asked, just to be sure. "You're back?" VaatixLink yaoi, rated for later chapters... review if you want more! ... I mean it, man, I'm getting lots of alerts and stuff, but I wants me a review soon, pweez OAO; ... that is, if you don't mind.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zelda. So there. Bleh.

Link's POV

I sighed. There was nothing fun to do since Ezlo and Vaati went away back to the Picori world, and that was a year ago! I've had nothing to do at all, except for play with Zelda, but this month she was out with her family on some vacation, so she wasn't an option.

I wandered through the forest aimlessly, and I walked past the area of mushrooms and large clovers that I recognized to be the Minish Village. I so badly wanted to step onto the entrance, shrink down to the right size and visit them, but my memory was too horrible to remember the incantation to shrink. I sighed and continued on towards the fields.

My thoughts drifted to Vaati. I'd never forget about that small little Picori mage. Not because he caused a lot of trouble, but because he was, at heart, very lonely and innocent and even a little needy. He'd said I was his first real friend, and that memory was enough to make me want to see him again.

I groaned at the thought of being able to meet him again and continued to walk through the forest, looking out for any chuchus that I could slay. Even after a year of the monsters being released, there were still a few of them lurking around.

The crunch of fallen leaves sounded to my ears behind me and I didn't get a chance to turn around to check what it was before I felt arms wrap around me in a hug from behind. My eyes widened.

"Hiya~" the mysterious someone said, and I immediately recognized the voice as Vaati's. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"… V-Vaati?" I asked, just to be sure. "You're back!"

"Yup~" Vaati ruffled my hair and took off my green cap, clutching it in his hand. He and walked around to be front of me. I saw him smiling and in his former human self, and he was… wearing… the Wishing Cap… that I thought was gone…

"Umm…" I sorted out my thoughts into words. "Why do you have the Wishing Cap?" Vaati smirked, and I shivered.

"VAATI! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT WISHING CAP AND CHANGE ME BACK!"

I sweatdropped as Vaati laughed. I looked behind me finally, and saw Ezlo in his old hat form. I missed that form…

"No chance, Master~" Vaati winked at him. "It was your mistake to recreate wishing Cap and not guard it a second time~"

"It was YOUR choice to steal it again!" Ezlo huffed as he hopped towards us.

"But…" Vaati sniffled. "I did it to see Link this time, not to take over the world…" he came back to this world to see me? I blushed, thinking of why he'd possibly want to see me again. Didn't he have other friends that he could hang with?

"Vaati…" Ezlo sighed. "If you promise to change me back RIGHT NOW, then I'll let you stay with Link as long as you want to." Vaati suddenly broke into a grin.

"Can I really!" he spoke as if he couldn't believe it, and I didn't doubt him. Ezlo probably REALLY wanted to get back to normal!

"Yes, now change me back!" Ezlo barked. Vaati sighed and held out a hand, showing his palm to Ezlo as it shown a bright white shine, and Ezlo was captivated in light as his form changed back to his original form. He hmphed.

"That's better." He turned around and walked back in the direction of a portal near the Minish Village. Vaati looked back at me, grinning.

"Soo… anything you wanna do?" Vaati stood on his heels and rocked back and forth a bit. That's one thing he hasn't lost… his girliness. It wasn't a bad thing, it was actually really cute- … I just thought that… why? My face went red just thinking of it. Vaati poked my face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Wha?" I was still wandering in my thoughts. "Sorry, sorry! I don't think I Have a fever, no…" I blushed in embarrassment. Vaati only laughed.

"You're still shy~" Vaati said. I blinked. Where'd that come from? Since when was I shy around Vaati?

"How would you know if I was shy about anything?" I asked him. He only smiled at me.

"Because I'm a mage, silly~" he ruffled my hair again, which reminded me that he was still holding onto my hat. I sneakily reached out my hand, grabbed the cap, and placed it back on my head. He didn't seem to mind that I'd done that.

"How does that relate to you knowing that I'm shy?" I asked.

"Because I can sense your aura, being the mage that I am~" he smirked as he explained. I couldn't help but crack a smile at him.

"Sorry for all the questions, but… why did you want to come see me again?" I asked the question I'd wanted to ask him when I first realized he'd come back.

"Because I felt really lonely being away from my only friend in the whole world!" he stated in a tone as if it was obvious. I tilted my head at him.

"Don't you have minish friends that you can hang out with?" I asked. His happy expression fell and he looked at his feet.

"I… I don't have any friends there…" he nearly whispered. I felt a pang of sympathy for him as I closed the small space keeping us apart and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, that was a bad question to ask…" I comforted him, trying to cheer him up before he cried, if he was even going to. I looked at me and blushed slightly.

Vaati's POV

_His face is so close to mine_… I thought as he looked at me with a sympathetic expression. I couldn't help the light blush that played on my face.

"I-it's fine…" I said, looking back down at his chest to hide the rest of my blush, hoping he hadn't noticed it.

"Um…" he placed a hand on the top of my head. "What do you want to do now that you're here?" I wanted to say something, but I didn't actually have anything to say.

"I… don't know," I admitted and smiled playfully. He giggled and poked my nose, causing my blush to act up again.

"we could go to my house," he suggested. I liked that idea, but I wasn't sure if his grandpa would like to see a villain walk into his house, so I looked up at Link desperately.

"What would your grandpa think?" I pointed out to him. He thought for a moment before looking at me again.

"He probably wouldn't like it too much," he sighed. "Can you use magic to change your form into something that doesn't look like you're evil?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't really like accusing my appearance of being evil, but I couldn't agree more that it looked downright creepy and villainous.

"I could," I responded. "But what form should I take?" I asked him. Being the uncreative person I was, I couldn't just randomly make up someone to act as.

"Maybe…" Link thought. "Maybe you could disguise yourself as Princess Zelda?"

"Disguise myself as a girl?" I rephrased his suggestion and blushed again. "What if I can't play the part properly? What if your grandpa thinks something's wrong with 'Zelda' and tells someone? What if he finds out that I'm an evil wind mage?" I blurted out numerous possibilities, and Link laughed.

"Okay, fine, not Zelda," he said. "Could you maybe just change your appearance a little bit? As in maybe changing your skin and hair color, your outfit maybe a little bit, something like that?" Link suggested again. I thought about it for a moment before trying out his suggestion. I warped my form into a more natural-looking one. I had changed my skin to a less pale-purple shade to a bit of a peach color, my hair was now black but in the same style it was before, and my outfit was identical, but minus the cape and the hat and the colors were themed with red and green instead of purple. I made the scar under my eye blend in with my skin, and my eye color was now a light shade of aqua. Link smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vaati?" he laughed. I blinked.

"… Does that mean it's a good disguise?" I asked, and he nodded. I smiled.

"Should we leave now?" he asked and I nodded as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest and into the direction of his house through the fields and small cliffs. I blushed, only about half way through the trip realizing that he'd taken my hand. His skin was as soft as it looked, and I couldn't help but realize that his eyes sparkled slightly in the light of the sun.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Link called as he opened the door to the house. Panic rose in my stomach, but I tried to act like I'd never been here before, looking around at a few things.

"Welcome home~" I heard his grandpa call back from a room to the right as Link closed the door and locked it behind him. I followed him into the room that his grandpa was in and he gave me a suspicious look, causing me to blush a bit.

"Who's that?" he asked Link. Link smiled and hooked arms with me, and my face heated up more.

"This is a friend that I met in town a few days ago!" Link made up an excuse, and his grandpa seemed to buy it. "His name is… Gufuu." Link lied. I mentally sighed. He was using my demon name to define my disguised form, and he knew that, but no one else had ever heard of my demon name, so it was safe to call me that. Link wasn't so creative with names, but again his grandpa smiled and looked at me.

"Nice to meet you then, Gufuu!" he said to me, and I smiled politely back to him.

"N-nice to meet you too," I replied, and Link walked towards the elderly man.

"Grandpa, is it fine if me and Gufuu go to my room for a while?" Link asked.

"That's fine, Link. Go ahead," he nodded to Link as Link grinned and walked back towards me, taking my hand again and heading out of the room and up the stairs. We arrived in a room with two beds and a small table in the corner in front of a window. I assumed this to be his room.

"You can drop your disguise now if you want," he told me, and I nodded and got rid of the disguise, returning to my old form. I took off my cape and draped it over the chair in front of the desk and sighed.

"It's so hot in here!" I stated and conjured up a hair elastic to tie up my hair into a ponytail… don't laugh, my hair is long enough to put into a ponytail and it's not only for girls!

"That's because it's hot outside and apparently, Mother Nature has forgotten about a cool breeze~" Link laughed and an idea popped into my head. I'm a wind mage! Why didn't I think of this sooner? I held my hands together, forming a cup with my hands, and Link watched curiously as a swirl of wind formed in my palms and the room instantly cooled down noticeably. Link's eyes widened and I smirked.

"Wow…" Link said. "That was awesome!" he laughed. I blushed at his amazement of such a simple spell for a wind mage. I used a small amount of wind to fix my hair, as it'd become a bit ruffled as of my previous spell, and I laid myself down on Link's bed.

"I'm tired…" I whined, and Link smiled. He slipped the bed sheets out from underneath me and spread them out on top of me. I blushed yet again.

"Then sleep," Link said as he smiled down at me. I nodded and smiled back at him as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I think this is a really bad idea. I just can't imagine the characters in this story ever acting this way, but hey, I'm a dummy~ :P

Please review and tell me what you think of this so far and if I should update soon!

~Meef


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But god what I'd pay to own these two… =w=

Vaati's POV

My eyelids slowly blinked open and I immediately noticed that Link was sleeping on top of me, practically curled up on top of me. I saw a small smile on his lips, and I blushed, placing a hand on his back.

"Hey, Link…" I gently spoke so as not to wake him too abruptly.

"Shut up, Navi, I'm tryin' to sleep…" his words slurred a bit, and I giggled at his sleep-talking, but I couldn't help but wonder who Navi was. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a light push, trying again to wake him up. He didn't move a bit, so I used another method. I summoned the air around me to rush around Link and pick him up in a small whirlwind and it carried him off of me and laid him down gently on the ground. He still didn't wake up, and I sighed as I stepped out of the bed and crouched down next to him.

"Link, wake up!" I spoke a bit louder, but he only groaned. I thought of another way to wake him up, and I transformed my body into the same body that I'd cursed Master Ezlo to take form in, and I pecked him in the head a few times, hard. At this, Link whined and turned over, and I continued pecking him in the head until he blinked his eyes open and looked at me in surprise.

"E-Ezlo!" he exclaimed. I laughed and changed back into my original form, and he sighed.

"Hey, it was the only option I had left of waking you up," I pouted at the glare he gave me. He sighed and sat up. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly resumed my form as 'Fuu'. I looked behind me and saw Link's grandpa looking down at me and Link.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Link was refusing to wake up, so I had to knock on his head until he finally opened his eyes." His grandpa chuckled at this, and I let out a silent, yet relieved sigh that he hadn't noticed that Link was glaring venomously at me.

"Well, I was just coming upstairs to tell you guys that the Princess is here to see Link." He said. I looked at Link so his grandpa didn't see the 'I told you so' look that I gave Link. Link only glared at me again, probably still grouchy about being woken up. Princess Zelda stepped up the stairs behind the elderly man, and I couldn't help but flinch a bit when she looked at me and smiled. Link immediately smiled and stood up.

"Hey, Zelda!" he said. Zelda smiled warmly at him.

"Hi, Link." She replied. "How are you?" she asked casually.

"Tired and annoyed at… Gufuu." He caught himself from saying my real name while his grandpa was around.

"Is that who this is?" Zelda gestured to me and I looked at her curiously. She hadn't changed much from the last time I'd seen her except for she wasn't a statue anymore, which was the obvious difference.

"Err, yeah." Link said, and I mentally facepalmed. He seemed to be nervous around Zelda, maybe because she was the princess of the entire world practically.

"I think I'll leave you kids to yourselves now." The smith nodded to us and descended back down the stairs. I was tempted to let down my disguise, but I didn't want to surprise Zelda.

"You can take off your disguise now," Link said, and I nodded and hesitantly removed my disguise spell and heard Zelda gasp at my appearance, and I couldn't help but look away from her.

"V-Vaati?" she asked, and I looked up at her shyly, scared of how she'd react. Link sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, still being behind me, and rested his chin on the top of my head as he was kneeling and I was sitting cross-legged, making him look taller than me. I blushed and placed one of my hands over his on my shoulder.

"He's not evil anymore, Zelda," Link told her, seeing her confused at his relaxed behaviour towards me. "He came back to the human world because I was his only friend, and he felt lonely." Link explained.

"Oh, I see…" Zelda muttered and smiled at me. "It's nice to know that you're still well, Vaati!"

"E-eh?" I blinked confusedly at her sudden friendly act towards me, and I couldn't help but be surprised. Link laughed and stood up, walking around me and standing next to Zelda casually and holding a hand out to me. I took his hand and he helped me stand up finally. Zelda gasped and pointed to my waist.

"What's that!" she asked frantically, and I growled that she'd noticed the large cut that I'd tried to cover up under my tunic. The cut had reopened from the little healing magic I'd applied to it, and the blood was slowly soaking the lower half of my tunic. I sighed.

"You noticed?" I asked, holding my hand over the injury to calm the bleeding. Zelda's eyes widened as I was able to touch it and hold in a whimper of pain, and Link looked at my waist and gasped, noticing the blood as well.

"Where'd you manage to get an injury like that?" Link asked, concerned.

"I told you before, I didn't have a lot of friends in the minish world," I restated, and to Zelda it was news, but Link nodded in understanding the fact a second time. "they didn't like me because I was different in appearance, and I had different thoughts than most of them… to explain this cut, I wasn't only teased and made fun of with words, there was physical damage… this cut was actually back from when I was sent back to the minish world. It hasn't gone away because it keeps reopening, and the cut was deep in the first place." Link and Zelda's sympathetic gazes on me made me blush yet again.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said. "We should've told them we trusted you more and they might not have hurt you…" Zelda got watery eyes.

"No no, it's fine! It doesn't even hurt!" I reassured her. She sniffled and rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"You should rest until that injury heals," Link remarked. "It could reopen if it doesn't heal completely."

"I can do other things even with this injury, you know," I huffed at his over-concern, but I exploded with happiness on the inside. Someone actually cares for me! And it's the person I like!

"Are you sure you can walk properly without it hurting?" he asked me, and I nodded, taking a step towards him and a spear of pain shot through the wound. I mentally cursed and clutched my hand over the large cut.

"I-I can walk, but it hurts when I do…" I told him, blushing at how that could sound.

"Do you want me to patch up that injury?" Link asked me. I looked up at him and could see by his expression that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I nodded slowly and he gently led me to the bed. Zelda walked around to the other side to get some bandages from underneath the bed (why there were bandages under there, I had no idea) and handed them to Link as he poured a small glass of water over the cut across my waist, and I whined a bit in the sting that came with the action.

"I-it hurts…" I complained, and Link looked up at me from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"It won't hurt for long…" he reassured me, as he reached for the bandages that Zelda had placed beside him. I trusted that he knew how to do this, what with all the cuts and bruises those monsters could've given him one year ago, along with the injuries I gave him… my eyes watered at the fact that I'd hurt such a friendly person, and he seemed to notice me about to cry, and I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes with my sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, also noticing the tears. I sighed at her sympathy.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking…" I made up my excuse and she took it and smiled softly at me.

"Okay, just making sure you were okay~" She giggled. I blushed. Did she have to act so cute? I let out a whimper as Link wrapped the bandages around my waist like a kind of belt, and he shushed me as he finished, and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Can you sit up?" he asked me. I attempted to sit up, and gasped when the pain from before hadn't returned upon doing so, and I smiled at him, nodding as I fully sat upright. He sighed in relief and stood up off the bed and held out a hand to me, which I looked at curiously.

"Eh?" I tilted my head at him.

"Need help standing up?" he asked, and I didn't know if I did or not, so I just said that I did just in case it would hurt when I stood up. He helped me out of the bed and gaining my balance. I caught Zelda glare at Link quickly before returning to her happy mood. I got chills sent up my spine. Why would she ever give a look like that? It seemed so… unfriendly!

"Hey Link," Zelda looked at Link as he turned his head to look back at her. "Do you have any time to go to the castle with me later?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Link scratched his head. "Could Vaati come along as well?" Zelda's cute look hardened a little at the mention of my name, and I took a small step behind Link and gripped onto his shoulder, but Link didn't seem to notice at all.

"Of course he can come!" Zelda's smile returned, and I silently sighed in relief that she wouldn't tackle me. Why did I think she'd tackle me? Maybe, it could be the venomous looks she gave me, but what reason did she have to be mad at me?

Link's POV

I looked between Zelda in front of me and Vaati over my shoulder. It seemed like there was a silent competition taking place, and I was curious to discover what it was over.

"Should we leave now, or did you plan on leaving later?" I asked Zelda before placing my opposite hand over Vaati's in a bit of a comforting matter, realizing he was uncomfortable with something.

"Oh, anytime is fine really," Zelda said. "We can leave now if you really want to~"

"Okay, then how about we leave now?" I turned my head to look at Vaati, who slowly nodded and let go of my shoulder, blushing. I smiled as he cast his little spell, and he was in disguise again. Zelda, 'Gufuu' and I descended the stairs and walked towards the door.

"Grandpa, I'm going to the castle with Zelda and Gufuu!" I called out to my grandpa.

"Alright, remember to be home before it gets dark!" He approved, and I closed the door and locked it quickly and followed Zelda as she led me and 'Gufuu' to the castle.

"D-do you think anyone will recognize me?" Vaati whispered to me as we neared the entrance to the town.

"I don't think so," I told him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were someone else!" I reassured him and he giggled slightly.

"I'm still a bit scared though…" he wrapped his arms around my arm in a slightly possessive way and I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face. I patted his head with my free hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I told him as we finally entered the town. It felt like it too forever, but we finally got across the town and walked up the path through north Hyrule field and into the huge castle. I then thought of something; what did Zelda want to come here for in the first place? Maybe just to play, but usually we played out in the field, not in the castle… this was unusual for Zelda.

This is also lame. =w=

I hope you review and tell me how you liked it, or hated it… and for those of you reading for the yaoi, there WILL be yaoi later in the story, but for those of you who DON'T want yaoi, then… I guess I can post this story again but edit out all hints of yaoi, but only if you ask nicely~

And you know how you can ask? Through a beautiful miracle called reviewing~ PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU—okay, no.

~Meef


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's POV

As I lead Link and 'Gufuu' through the halls, I thought my plan over again. Ever since that adoring look that Link and Vaati had shared to each other, I felt a sort of spark light up. I thought me and Link were friends, but… I feel something more than just that. I want us to be more than just friends! But… I think Vaati has feelings for Link, but he doesn't know it! Hey, don't blame me, I'm a princess! I can sense what people are feeling!

"We're gonna go to my room~" I said sweetly, covering my jealousy.

"What'll we do there?" Link asked me curiously.

"We can play some games!" I offered.

"What kinds of games?" 'Gufuu' asked. I tried not to growl.

"Maybe things like truth or dare, things like that~" I replied, trying to sound friendly. Vaati, or 'Gufuu' in his current form, smiled shyly at me and I opened the door, rolling my eyes, though Link and 'Gufuu' didn't notice. Once we were all inside my room, I closed the door, locking it in case any guards came inside. They sometimes did that for reasons I don't know.

"Is it safe for me to undo my disguise now?" 'Gufuu' asked me once I'd turned around. I sighed.

"Sure, go ahead!" I fake-smiled to him and his disguise dropped, revealing his original form again.

"Alright~" I sighed out as I flopped onto my bed and sat up, looking at them. "Let's play truth or dare!" Vaati blinked.

"Eh? Right away?" He whined. I used every ounce of my power not to leap at him and strangle him for complaining to me, and nodded.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Alright, who's going first?" Link asked. I raised my hand.

"I'll go first because it was my idea!" I'd like to see them argue to my clever reasoning. Vaati looked at me curiously.

"Shouldn't Link go first because he asked who's going first?" he pointed out. I blinked. That made some sense… darn, this would be hard! I'd be happy to let Link go first, but the fact that Vaati came up with the reason for him to go first just pounded on me! Link sat on my right side and Vaati sat shyly beside him, leaning over to look at me. I resisted the urge to pull Link away from him and closer to me.

"I think Zelda should go first though," Link said. "Because, you know, I'm kind of shy when it comes to games like this." I smiled. Thank you, Link! This is part of my plan…

"Alrighty~" I pointed at Vaati, causing him to flinch. "Truth or dare?~" I asked him.

"Eh? Oh, umm…" he thought for a second. "I guess I'll go with truth…"

"Alright~" I thought of a truth, but I already had one for him, I just faked it. "Have you ever… kissed someone?" I asked him. His face lit up bright red. "I'll take that as a yes, then!"

"N-no!" Vaati waved his hands in front of himself in a flustered way. "I-I've never kissed someone!" I smirked.

"I bet you have, though~" I insisted.

"Y-you can't assume things like that! I said I haven't, so I haven't!" geez, he's stubborn.

"Then why is your face telling me something completely different from what you keep trying to tell me?"

"I-I…"

"Yeeees?~"

"I-I've kissed someone before…" he finally admitted. "BUT IT WASN'T ON THE LIPS, IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!"

"D'aww…" I fake-pouted in disappointment, trying to play the role I'd assigned myself.

"Does this mean it's Vaati's turn now?" Link asked, and I nodded, covering my depression that the consequence of asking him the truth or dare question meant it was his turn.

"Ummm… Link?" Vaati looked at Link.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

I scowled, but neither of them noticed.

"Uhhh… dare." Link said.

"Okay, um…" Vaati thought about a good dare for him, while even though only a few seconds passed, I got irritated, feeling like it'd been hours of his pointless thinking. Before I was able to holler any words of motivation, (I was thinking something like "HURRY UP!" or "GET A MOVE ON!", but Link may not enjoy my yelling at Vaati) Vaati made up his mind finally with the dare.

"I dare you to kiss Zelda on the cheek~" The color of Vaati's eyes suddenly changed from red to orange, and I wondered for a second if he had a split personality, which was unlikely. Maybe his spells were a bit mangled at the moment because he was thinking…

"E-eh?" Link blushed and looked at me. I blinked, but then I remembered Vaati's dare, and smiled.

"It's okay," I told him. "Nothing bad will come out of it, right?" I tried to convince him it wasn't so bad, but Link kept refusing to accept the fact. Vaati apparently got impatient and started gently nudging Link towards me.

"Come on, just do it already!" HEY! He stole my line! What a meanie! I was about to yell at him, but as my luck turns out, Link gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and pulled away from me, face completely red.

"T-there, I did it…" he muttered. Vaati's eyes changed again back to their original crimson color before he broke into a blush as well.

"A-ah, okay…" he stuttered, looking at Link. Link's blushing face eventually calmed down and I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's your turn now, Link!" I said, and he smiled.

"Okay, let's see…" Link looked from me to Vaati, and his eyes stopped on Vaati. He completely ignored me! And Vaati just had a turn! I didn't dare argue with him though, in case he got mad at my denying of his choice.

"Truth or dare?" he asked. Vaati blinked.

"Um, dare I guess…" he said. Ooh, this would be fun! Link's dares were always funny, and with the advantage of Vaati being a mage, this made things more exciting! I almost forgot completely of my hate for Vaati.

"I dare you…" Link thought something over quickly before finishing his sentence. "… to become a girl for the rest of the day!" I laughed as Vaati's face turned bright red.

"W-what?" he exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"So? It was your choice~" Link told him, than turned to me. "Since Zelda was the one with the idea to play this, she can decide the rules."

"Eh? Oh, right!" I said, and looked over at Vaati. "One of the rules with MY game of truth or dare is that you're not allowed to chicken out~"

"That's not fairrrr!" he whined. Link laughed and nudged him.

"It's not that bad, it's not like I asked you to wear a dress with it or anything." Link pointed out, and Vaati sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it…" his body was then enveloped in a light-purple light, and when it died out, I couldn't help but giggle at his… her appearance. Her hair still covered up her right eye, but from her left eye, I could tell they became more feminine than his other set of eyes. Her body had curves in it now, and overall she reminded me of this girl I met in town one day. The only difference was that Vaati had a scar under her left eye, and that her skin was paler and her bangs covered one eye, while the girl from the town had tanned skin, no scars and her bangs were held aside her face with the help of a bow clip… and her frilly dress…

I looked at Link to see his reaction to the she-Vaati, and I noticed his blush. I almost growled at his interest in Vaati's girl form, but I resisted, still attempting to keep my cover. Vaati was blushing as well and fidgeting a little.

"Um…" he looked at Link. I decided to listen to Link's thoughts for a moment, and I wasn't pleased with what I was hearing.

'_Why is Vaati so pretty as a girl? Did she purposely make herself pretty or something?'_

I decided to get an answer to Link's questions.

"Vaati…" I started, and Vaati looked at me with her large, red eyes. For the weirdest reason, it sent chills up my spine… "Did you intentionally make yourself look like that, or did you simply use a gender switching spell?"

"I-I don't know, but…" Vaati's blush darkened. "I don't like this body, it's too new for me!" he complained, and as Link comforted her to stop her complaining, I just sat to think over my thoughts more. What if Vaati really did have a crush on Link? Maybe that was the only reason he agreed to become a girl for a little while… I suddenly noticed that Vaati had changed his vocabulary.

"Why do you even care? And stop touching me!" Vaati yelled at Link. Link immediately let go of the once-panicking girl and looked at her with wide eyes.

"V-Vaati…?" he stuttered out. "Is something wrong?"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" I heard a quick slapping sound of flesh on flesh.

That got me to pay attention. I intended to only take a glance, but I found myself staring at the red hand mark that was beginning to show up on Link's cheek. Vaati was glaring at him with those orange eyes and I couldn't help but shoot him a dirty look.

"Vaati…" Link muttered her name and placed a hand on his cheek. Vaati's eyes changed back to red and she looked at Link with regret, and started crying.

"I'm so sorry!" she practically exploded. She leapt at Link and hugged around his waist. I sighed.

"H-hey, what's with the sudden apology?" he asked, his tone clearly demonstrating that he was confused. Vaati sniffled.

"I-I said bad things to you… I-I didn't mean…" her voice got quieter, and Link comfortingly stroked her hair. I decided I may as well ruin the moment before it gets any more sappy and dramatic.

"Hey Vaati," I asked her, and she looked at me curiously. "Why did your eyes change color just now?"

"Oh? I don't know… did they change color?" Vaati played the innocent role, and I wasn't buying it.

"Umm, not to interrupt anything, but weren't we gonna play truth or dare?" Link asked.

"Eh, it's gotten boring," I pouted. "Should we maybe go out somewhere else?"

"Sure, what place did you have in mind?" Link looked at me for an answer.

"I was thinking maybe we could visit some places in Hyrule town!" I said.

"Alright!" Link stood up from the bed and began to walk towards the door, while Vaati was about to do her disguise again. I stopped her.

"Wait," I said. "Maybe we can disguise you without the use of magic?"

"Eh? How do we do that?" she asked me. I smirked and pulled her towards my closet, and flung the doors open. Vaati gasped at all the dresses that I'd collected over the years.

"You can try on the one you like~" I told her, and her face went red.

"NO WAY I'M WEARING A DRESS!" she screamed, and Link heard her grand statement and laughed, walking towards us away from the door.

"You can wear a dress… unless you wanna go outside just like that," Link practically whispered in her ear, and she shivered.

"F-fine, I'll wear one," I mentally cheered. This would be fun!

OoOoO

Link's POV

Vaati… looks… like… a… fashion model…

"Link? You okay?" Zelda asked me, and I snapped out of my daydreams and useless fantasies.

"Err, yeah!" I said, laughing nervously. Vaati stood in front of me and Zelda. She was wearing a dress with three thin layers; each one a different shade of purple. She had long sleeves that became larger and looser at the wrists, and was wearing a pair of brown gloves to most likely cover up the purple-pale skin… I wonder what Zelda will think of to cover her face…

"Oh!" As if reading my mind, Zelda brought up what I was thinking just at that moment. "What should we do to cover up your face?"

"Eh?" Vaati looked confused for a second, before placing a hand on her cheek with the scar on it. "Oh yeah, my skin is an odd color, isn't it?" she laughed nervously.

"Maybe… we could use a cloak?" Zelda thought. "If we use a cloak with just the right color to it, people will be able to see your face, and not notice that purplish pale skin of yours!" She smiled.

"Ah, that's a good idea… but where will we find this cloak?" Vaati asked, and Zelda stood for one moment thinking, before walking to her other cabinet and searching through it.

"Aha!" she stepped away from the cabinet and held out a very light-purple cloak, and swung it around Vaati and onto her shoulders.

"Um…" she took the strings from the collar of the cloak and tied them into a small bow and pulled the hood over her head. Zelda smiled.

"I think it covers the skin well without making it look suspicious or unusual~" She stated. I didn't actually understand her method for a second.

"Not saying this won't work or anything, but how does this cover up his, I mean, her skin color?" I decided to ask. Zelda looked at me, holding onto the side of the cloak with her hand.

"This will make it look like her skin is normal because the light-purple of her skin can be mistaken for the reflected glow of the cloak, so it's all good~" Zelda explained, and I still didn't get it fully, but I got the point anyways and smiled.

"Okay, so should we go?" I asked, and Zelda nodded, gently tugging on Vaati's cloak as they both walked towards the door. I followed, thinking of things we could do in the town.

Another lame chapter: ACCOMPLISHED

XD okay, this chapter was a bit harder to write because I couldn't visualize everything properly for some reason, so I had to take a break and actually draw the outfit that Vaati was wearing, then what he looked like as Gufuu, so it wasn't easy to get this done XD REVIEW PLZ~


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like it's been a ton of ages since I updated, and it's a happy season besides the fact that I can't spend it with the rest of my family in Delhi and places, since my brother has chicken pox… yeah, 'tis the season alright, but hey, we can have a quiet Christmas this year instead of the loudness that comes every year! *dances*

So, here's a chapter for you, since I have nothing to do today, which is silly because it's Christmas eve today XD whatever, I'll waste my day away typing up this lovely chapter for you~

(P.S. it's been so long since I wrote a chapter that I had to re-read chapter 3 in order to remember what was happening in the story in the first place XDDD)

DISCLAIMER (because I normally forget): I own nothing but some random townspeople at this point. o3o

Vaati's POV

We had to sneak stealthily around the castle so as not to be spotted. I wondered why we had to sneak instead of just freely walking, and voiced my question, to have it answered by Zelda. She said that her father didn't really approve of her wandering around in town without a guard to come along, after what happened when I took over, and I felt a twinge of guilt. I seriously had enough impact to take away Zelda's freedom… although that made me wonder if the guard was just added because of my actions, or if it'd always been that way.

As we came closer and closer to the pathway leading into town, I felt myself sweat. I almost whimpered, blushing as I was reminded by a gust of wind what I was wearing. How did Zelda even have a dress like this anyways? It doesn't seem like her style… and it appears to be a non-princess-worthy dress.

Before my train of thought could go further, I felt the ground beneath my feet change from grass and twigs, to the concrete brick road guiding us into Hyrule Town. I felt my nervousness grow again, but to my surprise, Link reached out from beside me and grabbed my gloved hand, squeezing reassuringly. This, of course, caused me to blush and avert my gaze elsewhere as Zelda giggled at my reaction. It didn't sound very real, though… almost like something was missing from her laugh.

A few minutes of walking later, we entered the town, and I was expecting a hoard of guards and angry people coming up to me in a mob and ordering my death or something, since that's what they've done in the past that I've appeared here, but to my surprise, I heard a couple men complimenting my dress from the sidelines, and even a couple girls rushed up to Zelda, probably a few of her friends, asking who I was. Zelda was giggling and answering that I was a girl from a faraway village, which wasn't too far from the truth, and that I was uncomfortable around strangers. I guess she predicted this because I was trembling, but the true reason was because I was just nervous of being found out by clever eyes. Link gave my hand another squeeze, and the girls took attention to my blush pretty quickly.

"Zelda, why's she blushing?" a girl with bright blonde hair done in braids asked.

"Huh?" Zelda looked over at my face to confirm that I was indeed blushing, but I quickly looked away, reaching my other hand, the one not held by Link, up to pull the cloak further over my face. I could tell Zelda was smiling as she replied. "She's just a little nervous, but she'll be fine after a couple hours here~" HOURS? She expected me to stay in town with her and Link for hours? … well, the Link part I'm perfectly fine with, it's the Zelda part that worries me. In my current state, who knows what levels of Hell she'll let me drop to! I felt my eyes burn slightly, but it wasn't with tears. It was with some strange heat that I'd felt a couple of times back in her room, a familiar yet unwelcome heat…

Meh, whatever, it doesn't really matter anyways. I let go of Link's hand, and he seemed to redden with realization that he was still holding it, and I took a glance at his red face before looking at Zelda with a slight glare in my eyes.

"I can't stay here for hours, Zelda!" I whined. "I doubt I can even stay here for one hour without getting bored." Zelda looked astonished. Well, I just complimented that her kingdom's town was a boring place. She looked angry now, and I felt myself smirk slightly at her reaction.

"Take that back, Hyrule Town isn't boring!" her face went red with anger instead of the embarrassed blushes that are blossoming everywhere nowadays. I giggled, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Well I have my own opinion, and I think that Hyrule Town is boring~" I said, venom almost dripping from my words. Zelda's face went angrier.

As abruptly as it arrived, the burning in my eyes stopped and I blinked nervously, glancing worriedly at all of Zelda's friends, who were all on the brink of tears except for Link and Zelda. Link looked completely dumbstruck, and Zelda was downright angry.

I felt myself approach the edge of tears as well as they welled in my eyes. Every time my eyes burned uncontrollably, I seemed to act rude and less friendly each time. Ezlo said it was a bad sign and to tell him if it happens again.

"… Zeldaaa, she's cryiiiing!" a girl whined, staring at me. I blinked as my tears finally gained enough weight to start sliding down my cheeks.

"N-no I'm not!" I pouted, rubbing my eyes with my sleeves. I was beginning to hate this place a little more each moment I spent here. It made me feel constricted, like I was in a prison.

"Yeah, yeah you aaare!" a different girl whimpered. Well you're all about to cry as well, so I don't see why singling me out would make much difference in this situation…

Link's hand shot out again and grabbed mine. I blushed intensely again, taking advantage of my cloak and my bangs to hide my face with.

"She didn't mean to lash out," he defended. "She's just nervous of this place because it's new, can't you all understand that much?" he sounded kind of angry… I reached my sleeve up to rub my eyes of the tears that were forming and ready to fall again. The girls, even Zelda, all looked as astonished as Link had previously.

"W-what are you saying Link?" Zelda muttered. A girl who hadn't spoken yet, her orange hair tied back in a ponytail and her patterned dress almost glowing in the white sun, spoke up shortly after.

"I think Link is right, Princess," she addressed Zelda formally… they must've not been close enough to exchange names freely enough like Link could.

"How could he…?" Zelda looked at Link in shock, and Link shot a quick smile to the orange-haired girl, before starting to walk away with my hand still in his. I blushed again at that fact and kept walking with him as the girls held off Zelda with many distractions.

"… That was sudden…" I muttered quietly enough that Link could hear, but not loud enough for anyone else. He sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he shrugged, looking back at me once we'd crossed a bridge and stepped just out of sight of the girls. "Zelda has a tendency to be overprotective about everything she can be overprotective about," Link laughed nervously, and I blinked.

"But… I was the one who spoke badly of Hyrule Town…" I sniffled, some more tears building up in my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, okay?" Link said, but I knew already that that wasn't true. It was my fault I did that, my fault I lashed out for no reason. I liked Hyrule Town a lot, really, but I guess my inner-anger or something was still upset about being chased out numerous times after my little reign of terror… yeah, that was bad of me.

That reminded me right away of Ezlo and his warning to me as I asked him if I could have the back-up Wishing Cap. He was talking about if I were to replace the hat on my head, which was currently folded in my small side pouch, that my previous viciousness might come out to nip at people if they get on my nerves, but I can't remember any times so far that've actually irritated me. I mean, yeah, Zelda did irritate me a little with her being SO attached to Link- … ignore what I just said, I'm not jealous or anything like that, nope…

Back to the previous topic, Ezlo told me that my eyes would feel hot and I wouldn't be able to control myself from saying nasty things, when the hat's effects came back to bite me, but what puzzled me was that I wasn't wearing the hat back then, but my evil side still came out to yell…

"Hellooooo?" I blinked in surprise and flinched, taking a step back and blushing slightly, laughing nervously. Link waved his hand in my face, stopping when he knew he'd recaptured my attention. Link grinned, poking my forehead. "You scared me, your eyes were pretty distant and you weren't blinking. Are you okay there?" he slung one arm around my shoulders and I had to fight for my entire face to not bleed with blush. I managed to make it look like I was only blushing because of the heat, and thankfully he didn't notice it much.

"I-I'm fine, I was just thinking, really!" I laughed again, putting my brown-gloved hand over top of his. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Thinkin' of whaaat?~" he smirked mischievously, and I swallowed nervously, blush becoming darker.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I felt myself begin to sweat. "Do you know when I can go visit Ezlo?" I whispered in his ear, so that no one else would know even if they would've possibly known that Ezlo was a Minish sage who assisted Link in bringing me down… Wow, those were painful memories… Sheesh…

"Uh, yeah, when do you wanna go see him?" Link asked, curious as to why I'd be urgent to see the sage.

"As soon as possible, please," I stated. "I have to talk to him about the cap." I pointed down to my pouch and he immediately understood what I meant.

"Is it getting to be too powerful to handle again?" Link pouted, his eyes glossing over. "I don't want to have to fight that evil out of you a second time, the first time was painful enough…" Naturally, I panicked.

"D-don't cry, everything's solved now, it won't ever happen again!" I waved my hands in front of me frantically, and he sniffled. I sighed softly and let my delicate hand trail up to brush away a stray tear, the salty liquid absorbing into the fabric of my glove. He blinked, then blushed as his hand shot up to scratch his head nervously. I couldn't help but smile. I get he picked up that habit from Ezlo in his adventures.

"S-sorry, I got emotional," he smiled sheepishly and I patted his head, fisting his hat into my hand and taking it from his head. He immediately pouted. "Gimme that baaack!" he whined, and I just laughed as I kept moving the hat right out of his reach.

I wish I could be like this all the time. It was so happy this way… Moments like this can only be ruined completely by a certain princess.

"LINK!"

"Crap, run!"

I laughed as Link and I both ran away from an enraged Princess Zelda. I tossed Link's hat to him as we ran and we all got bizarre looks from everyone we passed.

… That was fun and all, but you don't wanna know what happened when Zelda was able to catch up to us…

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYNYAN!~ *gets pelted with a bunch of tomatoes and potatoes*

Sorry I couldn't get a chapter out in the past… how long as it been… whatever amount of weeks, but I've been busy. My family just went through a load of terrible happenings, such as lice (which I dodged thankfully!) and a couple more that I won't mention.

So, after that, I was finally able to get another chapter up, so here it is! The next chapter will be out probably after my birthday, which takes place soon after New Years and a bit before Valentine's day, so in other words… IMMA BE SUPAH DUPAH BUSY AND I NEED REVIEWS TO INSPIRE MEH BEFORE I LOSE HOPE AFTER I'M DE-BUSIFIED! *shot*

Okay, after that random rant of random stuff that's random, please click de button below that states you can review the story, and give me some feedback, flames, comments, questions, suggestions, time machines, hover cars—waitwut?

~Meef


End file.
